


object permanence

by grabmyboner



Series: fem!harringrove [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Harringrove, Fem!Steve, Genderswap, Harringrove, billie hargrove - Freeform, fem!Billy, stevie harrington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: a small drabble for fem!haringrove.or; Billie likes making Stevie flustered in class.





	object permanence

Billie is looking at Stevie in a way that makes her skin feel like it’s on fire. They’re in psychology and Mr Han is saying something about Piaget's theory of cognitive development and Stevie thinks she catches him say something about object permanence when Billie throws a ball of paper at her head. 

The crumpled piece of paper lands on her desk, she glances quickly at Billie who is already smiling at her like a wolf watching its prey. She smooths out the paper and reads the note, it says: ‘Want me to fuck you in the showers after practice, princess?’ with two boxes to either tick, Yes or Fuck Yes. 

Stevie’s cheeks flush and she quickly shoves the note in her pencil case and covers her mouth. She doesn’t dare another glance at Billie, but she knows the other girl is staring at her. She can feel her blue eyes boring a hole into the side of her head. Another piece of paper hits her head, this time landing on the floor between her and Tommy H. Tommy reacts faster than her, picking the ball of paper up and unfolding it. Stevie’s eyes go wide and she goes to grab it off Tommy’s desk but the boy is just that little bit more agile. Her jaw goes still and she frowns at him, he returns it with a stick of his tongue and raised brows.

“Don’t be a dick. Give it back.” She whispers. 

“What?” Tommy plays dumb. 

“Miss Harrington, Mr Hall. Care to share your thoughts on egocentrism in the second stage of Piaget’s theory?” Mr Han interrupts, “Or would you rather share the notes you were trading?” 

“We weren’t trading notes,” Stevie says as Tommy clears his throat and holds the note out in front of him ready to read aloud. “Tommy!” This time she manages to snatch it out of his hands. 

“Hey!” He exclaims. 

“Do I need to give you both a detention?” Mr Han asks. Tommy and Stevie both promptly shake their head no, earning a tired look from Mr Han.


End file.
